Going Ghost
by ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: A series of short one-shots. Most are silly and pointless and really just a way to get the ideas out of my head. But I may make some more serious one's later on and a few arcs. Feel free to suggest anything, I love ideas. Most (if not all) will be before Phantom Planet. Summary of each story at beginning of chapter.
1. Super Psycho Love

** SUPER PSYCHO LOVE**

**Ember made Danny fall in love with Sam, why not someone else? **

"Is that the best you got?" Danny shouted as he blocked of the sound waves with his shield, grinning at Ember who was furious.

"Do you know what you cost me?" she shouted.

"World domination, ultimate power, fame and fortune, I'd say I got a pretty good idea" Danny said preparing an ecto blast with his usual smirk.

"When I get my hands on you-" she stopped, looking shocked just behind Danny.

Danny stopped taking in a deep breath he turned around, slowly.

"Hello Daniel" a familiar voice said calmly before an ecto blast hit Danny in the chest sending him to the ground and forcing him back into his human form "and Ember, it had been a long time, do you need a hand?"

Ember laughed "what a gentleman" she said with a grin as she flew towards Danny who was quick to get up, slightly patting.

"Ready to die kid?" with a swift movement she a hit a chord on her guitar, except, she hit the wrong chord.

Plasmius floated down next to her, laughing, Danny weakly opened his eyes looking up, the first he saw was Plasmius, the second thing he saw, was not important. He felt his heart beat faster as he stared up at the evil grinning ghost.

Plasmius stopped grinning as he noticed the strange look the boy was giving him "why is he looking at me like that? Wasn't that meant to hurt him not hypnotize him?"

"Hm?" Ember looked at Danny then to her guitar "oops..."

"What? What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing big just... wrong chord, ya know?"

"And what does that mean?" Plasmius asked, although he could probably guess, Skulker could go on about his girlfriend after all.

"It means, it's about time I got back to the ghost zone."

Plasmius's eyes widened but by the time he had turned around the blue haired ghost was nearly out of sight, flying back towards the ghost zone. Plasmius growled, turning towards Danny who was now standing up, ghost form back, still watching Plasmius's every move.

"Well if she thinks I'm cleaning up her mess she-" he stopped as he heard shouting.

"This way! The ghosts are this way!"

"Jack..."

Danny was no slightly floating, Plasmius frowned considering his options, on one hand he didn't feel like sorting out a brain washed teenager, on the other... Daniel was most definitely no in his right mind, who knew what he'd say or do if Maddie and Jack caught him. Finally he sighed "Daniel."

"Yes Vladdy?"

Vlad flinched and growled "come, follow me."

"Okay" he sang more than said floating up he followed Vlad all the way to his mansion.

"Now, Daniel, I bough you here for your own safety."

"You really care about me, don't you?"

Vlad groaned as he took on his human form, Danny did the same following him by foot down the hall "now, Daniel, do you remember how to break Ember's spell by any chance?"

"What spell?"

"I know she has done this before, can you remember how you solved the problem?"

"But this isn't a problem? She opened my eyes to-"

"No! It's a problem... but your not going to tell me the solution, fine, fine."

"Your so hot when your frustrated."

Vlad's eyes widened as he looked into the young boys eyes before shaking his head, taking a deep breath "you are fortunate I have much practice in the art of patience Daniel, now come" he said leading him down the hall and into his lab.

Danny barely noticed where he was walking, the only thing he looked at was Vlad who was beginning to wish Danny would just attack and shout at him already.

"Sit here" Vlad instructed, Danny did as he was told.

Vlad began to look something up on his computer "what you doing?" Daniel whispered, eyes still on Vlad.

"Research..." he replied, unsure why he bothered.

"About?"

This time, he didn't bother, just kept typing and searching. Danny began to hum what was probably some teenage love song of some sort. Vlad would have shouted at him to stop if it weren't for the fact he preferred it to the talking. In fact, Vlad could almost pretend Danny was just trying to annoy him, that he had captured the boy and he was now attempting to annoy Vlad so as to be released. Vlad laughed at the though, then realized it was actually a memory, one he actually didn't want to relive.

"Ah-ha! Found it, all we need to do is fill your brain with something else."

"That's not possible, your to big to fit anything else into my brain."

"I think you'll find, Daniel, it is your brain that is too small" Vlad grumbled "now could brain wash a fourteen year old boy... video games are the most obvious option but I'm guessing you won't sit down and play... television it is!" he said as he began to type.

"I'd much rather just watch you."

Vlad ignored that comment as he put some random kids cartoon on "here you go, enjoy" he said heading towards the exit.

"No!" Danny stood up.

Vlad turned and looked at him "Daniel... I'm not going far, listen just... stay here, please, for me."

Danny hesitated a second before sitting down "you promise you'll return."

"Why of course... you are in my lab after all."

Danny nodded and sat down watching the cartoon. Vlad let out a sigh of relied and left, unsure how long he should leave the child alone in his lab and unsure if leaving him in the lab of all places was such a good idea at all. Oh well, too late now.

Vlad decided it was time to go see Danny almost five hours later when he heard an explosion coming form underground. Quickly he took on his ghost form and flew though the walls to where he found an unrepairable computer clearly destroyed by an ecto blast and a very frustrated teen seemingly searching for a way out of the room.

"Plasmius! Where am I? Why did you bring me here?" he screamed looking extremely angry and perhaps a bit scared.

"Brought you here? Ha! You followed me like a lost pup, obeying my every command!"

"What? No way! Why would I ever follow you?"

"Dunno, perhaps because you for some strange reason found me 'hot' as you said."

Danny flinched at the idea "wha-?" he clenched "Ember..." he growled, clenching his fists "she used that stupid music of hers!"

"It was a mistake, but if you want to use my ghost portal" he opened it up "feel free."

Danny was gone before Vlad got the chance to say another word, he grinned, closing the portal "I was planning on giving a piece of my mind to Skulker next time I required his services, but this words too."


	2. Ghost Poison

** GHOST POISON**

**When Danny's parents buy some blood blossoms for lunch Jazz has to help Danny get away form the table and away from that poison that he once liked. **

Danny woke up with a moan, he had been up way too late last night, he looked over to his clock, eyes widening. Green flashing numbers read 2 pm, Danny jumped out of bed throwing his clothes on and grabbing his school bag running down the stairs faster than he had gone in the last week (counting flying).

"Danny? What are you doing with your bag?" Jazz asked raising an eyebrow when her little brother nearly crashed into her.

"Have you not seen the time?" he shouted looking panicked.

Jazz frowned, looking down at her watch "have you not seen a calendar?" she asked with a grin.

"Calendar?"

Jazz laughed "it's a bank holiday, why did you think your alarm didn't go off? Don't you remember me telling you I'd turn it off for you last night?"

"I-I..." as her words sunk in his shoulders slumped and he yawned "I must have been too sleepy."

Jazz gave a pity filled smile "ghost fighting really takes it out of you, hu?"

Danny nodded turning around to take his bag back upstairs. But half way up he heard his mom calling out for him and Jazz "kids! Lunch's ready!"

Danny banged his head against the railing "coming!"

Jazz smiled "come on little brother, you'll love what we have for lunch today!"

Danny dropped his bag on the step he was standing on before following Jazz, not very excited about the idea of a family meal. As he stepped into the kitchen a sudden heat and horrid smell filled his nostrils. He covered his face with his hand coughing a little "what's that?" he groaned.

"It's a special soup, made with stake and this vegetable you used to love when you where little! There kinda hard to find but we managed to get some form this really friendly old lady at the market" Maddie said smiling optimistically as usual.

Danny raised an eyebrow "when I was little?"

"Back when we lived all does miles away on the other side of the continent!"

Danny raised an eyebrow "and what was the name of this so called vegetable?"

"Hm... well it depends who you ask, oh, just try it!" she said placing the bowl filled with horrible smelling soup in front of him. He scrunched up his nose.

"What's up Danny?" Jazz asked taking a sip of her soup, clearly not affected by the smell.

Danny looked at Jazz then at the soup "not sure" he whispered, carefully taking a sip of his soup too. But as soon as it entered his mouth he spat it out "agh!"

"Hu? Danny are you okay?!" Maddie shouted, jumping up from her seat.

"Fine mom" Danny said an expressions of pain on his face "I just... burned myself..."

"Oh... blow silly!"

"Yeah, sorry mom" he whispered, now stirring his soup hesitantly.

Jazz tilted her head "it's not that hot" she whispered more to herself than to Danny.

"It is important to eat your vegetables! Especially this vegetable!" Jack shouted smiling proudly "do you children know why?"

Jazz and Danny looked at each other.

"This vegetable is said to be a natural poison for ghosts! Just like garlic!"

"Figures..." Danny whispered, pushing his bowl away.

Jazz gave another pity filled smile, pushing her bowl away too, pretending to look at her watch "mom, dad, I need to go, I'm late for a meeting with a teacher... Danny, didn't you want me to drive you to the Nasty Burgers to meet Sam and Tucker?"

Danny looked relieved, nodding "yeah!"

"But honey, what about your food?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll buy something out, for me and him" Jazz reassured before running out of the kitchen, closely followed by Danny.

"Thanks Jazz."

"Your welcome, little brother."

"Oh, and one more think."

"What is it?"

"Your breath stinks" he said crunching up his nose at the wretched smell on he (and probably other ghosts) could smell.


	3. Nightmares

**NIGHTMARES**

**It's not like Nocturne could only bring dreams, and what better form of revenge?**

Nocturne was amazing at dreams, they filled the sleeping human with wonder, happiness, they paid attention to all the details and very few managed to ever forget... but that didn't mean he couldn't not have the complete opposite effect. Fill the user with such horror and pain that they could never forget yet would always want too... and that seemed like the only suitable punishment for the Ghost-Child who had so carelessly destroyed his dreams.

"Ah, so peaceful, children are so cute" he whispered levitating just above Danny's sleeping form, he was curled up into a small ball cuddling his knees close, he had just finished fighting ghosts after a long night and was looking forward to lie in that morning, Nocturne laughed "you should have never woken up from that first dream I have you" he whispered as he cast his spell.

Meanwhile, in dreamland.

"Woohoo!" Danny shouted as he jumped of the cliff, the wind blowing his hair back he let himself free fall, just before he hit the rock hard ground "going ghoooost!" he shouted flying up into the air and laughing "that was epic!" he shouted flying up high into the sky and into the clouds, taking in a deep breath as his hair and clothes where soaked "refreshing."

"Beautiful view up here, isn't it?"

Danny eyes widened and he turned, standing there on her hover board stood Valerie, watching him with a smile on her face, it wasn't a threatening one nor a smirk, it was a happy, the kind she had back when Danny had been 'dating' her. Yet Danny didn't let his guard down.

"Danny?" Valeria laughed "it's just me."

Danny hesitated before approaching "Valerie?"

"Yes?" she asked with the same smile.

Danny hesitated for a second before laughing "your right, it is a beautiful view" he said looking back down.

"A perfect place to die."

Danny's eyes widened but it was too late, he didn't even have time to turn around and see Valerie's expression before eh found himself flying head first towards the ground far too fast for his taste. He struggled against the apparently ghost proof net that prevented him form flying, eventually giving up and just screaming.

Finally after what felt like forever he hit the hard ground, it was painful, but no where near as much as he had expected, he let out a sigh of relief, he hadn't even lost consciousness. But there was no time to relax, he could see Valerie flying towards him and he wasn't even out of this stupid net. What was this thing made out of, it seemed invincible?

"Your time is up, ghost!" Valerie shouted, shooting at Danny who had no way of dodging, he let out a pained grunt as he looked at Valerie desperately.

"Please, stop this!" he shouted, deep down knowing it would do no good.

"Why should I _ghost_?" she asked.

Danny looked around desperately, trying to find a way to escape "I-I didn't do anything!" he shouted struggling against the net. Stopping as he was zapped by some weapon.

"Hm, destroying my life is nothing to you?"

"I didn't destroy your life! You think I control every ghost that escapes the ghost zone?!"

"Silence!" Valerie ordered shooting the defenceless ghost once more.

Danny whimpered "please..." he whispered, feeling his energy fading surprisingly fast.

"You will pay for what you've done... but not by my hands, _Danny_"

Danny looked up, his eyes widening, suddenly there was not just Valerie standing over his defenceless form, there was the guys in white, the ghosts whom he had defeated, his parents...

"W-Why?"

"Oh poor little child, would you like a last meal?" the Lunch-Lady asked.

"I do not care what happens to him but his pelt belongs to me" Skulker said, sounding bored.

"This will be so awesome!" Youngblood exclaimed.

"I will tear him apart, molecule by molecule" Jack announced.

"He is now government property" one of the guys in white said.

"Seems you got yourself into a bit of a sticky situation, Daniel" Vlad said, smirking.

Danny covered his ears as the rest began speaking all at once, since when did he have so many enemies? He curled up into a small ball as tears began to stream down his face "leave me alone" he whispered, knowing he was at a huge disadvantage.

"Prepare to die."

Pain, so much pain. Danny didn't know it was possible, he screamed and let out his ghost powers but it made no difference to the huge amount of people, both dead and alive, that surrounded him, torture him. He wasn't entirely sure who was torturing him or how, but he wanted it to stop.

"Let me goooo!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Meanwhile, back in the world of the living.

Jazz was enjoying her breakfast when she heard her younger brother's desperate screams, her eyes widened ans she gasped jumping up form her seat. She quickly ran towards the stairs. But she paused when her parents voices came from the lab.

"Jazz, dear, what is that?" Maddie called.

Jazz gasped facing the stairs down to the lab "umm... nothing!" she shouted suddenly running up the stairs. Once she entered the room she froze at the sight of Danny struggling against his bed sheets.

"Danny!" she shouted running over to him, shaking him desperately. Jack's eyes opened wide, glowing green, he relaxed as he spotted Jazz's worried expression.

"Jazz..." he whispered falling limp in her arms, closing his eyes.

She carefully lay him down, placing a hand on his forehead "are you okay Danny?"

"I-I... it was just a nightmare" he whispered.

Jazz cuddled him close "you scared me."

Danny nodded "I-I scared myself more" he whispered and began to cry.

Jazz held him close, patiently waiting for her little brother to calm down or fall back to sleep. She rocked him slightly as her mind raced though all the possible reasons such a horrible nightmare could have occurred, stress, actual fears, not enough sleep, food... Nocturne.

Jazz's grip on Danny tightened involuntarily as she swore to herself that if this was Nocturne's work, he would pay, even if she had to rip him apart, molecule by molecule.


End file.
